borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Circle of Duty
Circle of Duty is an arena style battlefield populated with successive waves of Crimson Lance. Inhabitants Common Enemies *Crimson Lance Notable Friendlies *Zach Missions *Circle of Duty: New Recruit *Circle of Duty: Cadet *Circle of Duty: Private *Circle of Duty: Corporal *Circle of Duty: Sergeant *Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty Power Levelling Tips This mission chain is an effective way to boost a friend's character with the numerous high level spawns in one location. While the higher level character takes out the enemies, there are two safe spots other players may take cover in. At the entrance to the arena, there are two barricades for cover, and two pillars in the corners. A character can actually pass through the pillar and become immune to bullets (since the bullets will strike the pillar). Grenades will hit any exposed hitbox, so it is advised for the hidden character to face away from the arena to avoid stray bullets or explosions. General Strategy Heavy use of cover is advised, due to the multitude of ranged enemies attacking from varying directions. Frequent use of Action Skills is also advised, as the arena will feature heavy combat all the way through. class mods or weapons with Ammo Regeneration are also highly useful due to infrequent ammo drops, lack of lootables and the ever-present crossfire limiting looting. Furthermore, any Lance Shock Troopers and other shock elemental Lance troops should be the first priority to dispatch of, then any Badasses. Chemical and Pyro Troopers are less of a priority thanks to their lessened damage against shields, but getting caught in a crossfire with two or more Shock Troopers will quickly decimate shields, leaving the character open for further attacks. Notes *The reward for the final mission is a Gearbox-manufactured weapon of varying quality. It's also possible to get a Gearbox weapon before the final mission. *The Circle of Duty missions provide a useful way to complete the Mop Up and Core Collection missions. *This series of arena missions has a few differences to the others: **The arena comprises most of one map level, rather than a small part of one. It is a much larger arena, with many more tactical options, and has far more potential spawn points for enemies. **The combat is triggered not by merely entering the arena, but by stepping on a particular spot in the middle of it, which also happens to be devoid of cover. **The missions go up in ranks, instead of round numbers. There are also more of them. **If players fail a round, with everyone dead, it must be restarted from the beginning. **If a player joins the game the round will reset to the beginning forcing the players already in the arena match to restart. *It's possible to get behind the counter behind which Zach stands. *In any round involving Lance Rocketeers, it is possible for any ground based trooper to fall through the red laser barrier covering the rocketeer entry point, preventing him from being killed. The round must be restarted to complete the mission. **In some instances of this happening it is possible to use transfusion grenades to kill the fallen trooper by throwing them through the red barrier. **It is also possible to kill trapped enemies with eridian glob gun, because it's projectiles pass through the red barrier at point blank distance. Although it will be very difficult to aim, this might save a lot of effort. Gallery Circle of Duty Spawns.png|They're everywhere Behind The Counter.jpg|Behind the Counter See also *Circle of Death *Circle of Slaughter uk:Арена «Обов’язок» ru: Circle of Duty